The shot heard in the dark
by Dman19922
Summary: The Chancellor's assassination by an unknown party will shake the Galaxy to its core.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a look day of debate, arguing, and lobbying that would make any politician in the Galactic Senate exhausted. This had become an ever increasing tread for one Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo who was looking forward to relaxing at home with Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, her husband married in secret, during one of his rare rotations away from the war. All she had to do now was reach her speeder. Unfortunately Padme's plans came to a grinding halt when, off in the distance the recognizable voice of the Supreme Chancellor had called out to the fatigued Senator.

"Senator Amidala, how good it is to see you after that rousing speech this afternoon. If only there were more people such as you on both sides of this conflict than maybe we could bring the fighting to a swift end."

"Thank you, Your Excellency. However, I fear that at the rate we are going any amount of rational thinkers on either side won't be enough to end this war."

"My child you must have faith that what the Republic is doing can only be to the benefit of the Galaxy as a whole. Just look at the damage that has already been wrought to countless systems in our jurisdiction. If we as a nation were to allow this to continue what would that say about the strength of our union?"

"You are correct, Chancellor. But if the Republic is to continue this war and forsake its citizens how does it make us any better than those we hope to defeat." The Senator responded as she turned around to finally head home.

"Padme sometimes to achieve the greater good it is necessary to act harshly when dealing with those…"

Something was wrong, for all the time that Padme had known the Chancellor it was not in his behavior to stop talking mid-sentence; all she heard now was silence. It was not the absence of sound though that alerted her to trouble it was the sensation of a warm liquid seeping through her clothes that tipped her off.

Curiosity quickly changing to recognition as the scent of the mystery fluid finally reached her, it was blood. Rapidly turning around to check on the Chancellor revealed the most horrid sight she had ever seen. In the place where Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the most powerful man in the Galactic Republic, once stood now laid only a mangle body; blood pooling around it. Two large holes, one where his heart once was the other in his head, would later be noted as the cause of death. It was at this point that Padma finally heard a noise reminiscent of a blast rifle in the distance.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed harder than she had ever done before. Alerting those in the area something had happened.

Finally noticing something was wrong the Senatorial Guard dashed over to where she stood. Shock evident on their faces at unsure of what just occurred here. Gasps of horror could be heard from the crowd that was slowly gathering around the now dead Chancellor.

Anakin Skywalker was starting to get worried. His Padawan Ahsoka Tano, General Obi-wan Kenobi, and he had arrived earlier in the day to report to the Senate regarding troop movements and the current state of the war. Now that their duties to the Republic were done for the day the three were heading back to the Temple when the atmosphere in the Senate changed from the usual calculated conversations too chaotic panic. All he knew was that someone had been killed at the same entrance Padme was known to frequent on her way home.

"Masters, do you think this is another attack by the Separatist?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure Ahsoka. However, since this death occurred there has been much fluctuation in the Force. It's as if the darkness has faded greatly but an element of uncertainty had taken it place." Obi-wan replied.

"All I know is that we better get there quick otherwise we're going to lose the chance to catch the perpetrator." Anakin said as they took off running to the crime scene.

A few minutes later the three Jedi had final made to the scene of the crime equally shocked as everyone else in the vicinity. Before them stood the blood soaked Padme slowly explaining what happened to Inspector Tan Divo. She was shivering, a side effect of experiencing something traumatic. They approached the two eavesdropping on the tail end of her explanation.

"… and that's all I know Inspector."

"Alright Senator, my team is in the process of collecting evidence here. Should we have any questions we will give you a call." He said turning to leave grumbling about the report he had to write.

The Jedi approached the weary Senator care evident on Anakin's face.

"Are you alright Senator" Anakin asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine just confused and a little shaken up."

"That's a relief, but what happened here if you don't mind me asking." Obi-wan asked.

"I was on my way home when I ran into the Chancellor. Just as I turned to leave, he suddenly stop talking so I looked back and found his as you see him now. Then I noticed a noise like a loud bang in distance and I finally realized what happened."

"Wait so that's the Supreme Chancellor now what's going to happen to the Republic?" Ahsoka asked in a concerned manner.

"Who can say but Vice Chair Mas Amedda will most likely fill in till the Senate can elect a new Chancellor." Padme replied.

"You've had a trying time Senator I think it best that Captain Typho escort you home for now." Obi-wan said.

"I believe I will Obi-wan and good luck with your investigation." She said as the Captain approached to take her home.

"Well then we best get to work this perpetrator won't catch itself will it."

"No master, it will not" said Anakin, while scanning the crime scene for any missed evidence. With a loud beep the scanner located two strange metallic items that had imbedded themselves deep in the ground near where the Chancellor had been killed. It took a bit of prying but Anakin had succeeded in wrenching one from the ground still intact. It was a small piece of metal that was strangely heavy and constructed like an old slug thrower's projectile.

"Master I think I may have found what killed the Chancellor, but where did it come from?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm, this is strange Anakin." Obi-wan replied.

"Masters, if this is a bullet why don't we just follow its trajectory and see where it came from." Ahsoka said.

"Way to go Snips that's using your head."

It had taken awhile to calculate the projectile's point of origin but eventually they found themselves in front of a tall apartment complex that over looked the Senate building. However, the building was nearly 3 miles from the Senate there was no way anyone the Jedi knew of that pull of a shot like that especially with an antiquated weapon. That was what they thought at least until they spoke to the receptionist in the lobby.

The young Twi"lek woman had informed them of a strange group of people that had been renting an apartment near the top floor. She said it was a brown haired human woman who looked to be around the age of 30 and what looked like four of the largest droids she'd ever seen painted a drab olive color.

The three Jedi approached the apartment unsure of what to expect. Not sensing anyone inside they entered quickly but cautiously, ready to draw their lightsabers at any moment. Unfortunately they were to late the group had most likely left as soon as the job was complete.

"It looks like we're too late to catch this lady whoever she is." Ahsoka announced.

"So it seems young one." Obi-wan said.

"Damn if only we had gotten here quicker we could have had them." Anakin said anger evident in his tone.

"Have patience Anakin we'll find. Now I think it best if we start to search for clues as to who we're really dealing with." Obi-wan replied.

"Yes Master, well Ahsoka let's get to it."

They started to slowly search the large apartment finding nothing until they reached the balcony. Anakin had noticed that the floor was blacked and warm as if something hot had been pressed up against the surface.

"Master, I think I found where the Chancellor was shot form."

"Is that so? Hm, well there certainly is evidence of something being at this spot but who and what did this."

"MASTERS, you better come take a look at this." Ahsoka called out too them. Her shock so strong it could be felt through the force.

Ahsoka had decided to check in the bedrooms while the others ventured deeper into the apartment unsure of what she would find. After checking the first two rooms she started to wonder if she would ever find anything, it was like whoever previously occupied the home never existed. That was until she entered the last room for on its far wall was a myriad of pictures with lines connecting each other forming a massive web. On the desk bellow were piles of bank statements, phone records, and time logs stretching as far back as the Naboo crisis some 10 years ago.

Everything was starting to make sense the war it seemed was just a way to divide and conquer while at the same time thinning the out the Jedi Order. She was shocked unsure of what to do so she did the only thing she could.

"MASTERS, you better come take a look at this." Ahsoka called out.

They entered in a rush expecting combat only to be bombarded by what most would consider a conspiracy theory involving most of the higher up in the Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems. Looking over the documents Anakin collapsed to his knees.

"How can this be I thought he was my friend. To think the Chancellor was the Sith Lord we've been looking for all along." Anakin yelled.

"I guess we now know why he was killed but fact of who could have found all of this when even we could not troubles me. What do they gain form this and are they more dangerous than the Sith?" Obi-wan thought as their world came to crashing halt.

EDITS: changed shot distance from 10 to 3 miles and small grammatical error.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Two hits head and center mass. Target is down. Good shooting." The giant of a man said to his team sniper while tracking the bullets' trajectory.

Linda's skill with a rifle always amazed John. Each of the Spartan-IIs he was trained with excelled at one skill exceptionally well. For John it was his luck, Fred his skill with a blade, and Kelly her speed but of the 33 that succeeded in becoming fully trained and augmented Spartans Linda was by far the best sniper. She was so skilled that on occasion she would pull the trigger so fast that not even John to distinguish between when the first and second bullet was fired. Interestingly enough she has repeated said feat once again on one unsuspecting Supreme Chancellor Palpatine or as ONI's investigating had uncovered the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, whatever that was.

The two Spartans picked themselves up from their prone positions overlooking the Galactic Senate Building. Linda's M99 Stanchion Gauss Rifle lay venting on the balcony its barrel red hot from rapid use a testament to the effect of a 5.4 mm tungsten penetrator travelling at 15000 m/s. When the team was originally kitted out with the old anti-material rifle they were unsure what to think of their target when this much fire power was required.

John or the Master Chief, as the UNCS knew him, moved to address the rest of his small task force readying to egress from their current position. Of the five that made up Blue Team four were the Spartan-IIs designated as Lieutenant Junior Grade Frederic-104, Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087, Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, and Petty Officer Second Class Linda-058. The fifth and final member, however, was a lithe human woman by the name of ONI Field Agent Cortana Autumn Codename: BLUE LADY.

In the kitchen Fred was packing up the teams consumables always keeping one eye on the door and a knife within reach should any unexpected guests arrive. He silently grumbled about having only that strange blue milk in the fridge before final pouring down the drain and into a sack for later disposal. In the living room Kelly was busy packing up the surveillance equipment making sure not to leave anything behind. While on the balcony Linda was in the process of breaking down the M99 its barrel having cooled enough to begin the procedure.

"Team form up, make sure you've completed all assigned tasks and prepare to withdraw to the extraction point." The Chief ordered. A green light flashing on his HUD three times signified the other Spartans' acknowledgement.

"Everything is done in here Chief. Now how do you have an escape plan?" Cortana asked sashaying out of the farthest bedroom into the living room. Her brown hair moving in tandem with her hips accenting the slight hints of blue highlights in her hair a reminder of her once computerized form. Her black, white, and blue UNSC civilian clothes better suited to her role as a spy then her teammates' armored attire. A stuffed manila envelope was held in her hands.

"Figured, we could try shooting our way out. Mix things up a bit." He responded causing Cortana to chuckle. Keeping his eyes on her a little longer then he usually would.

* * *

"So much for mixing things up a bit" Cortana said as the five exited the freight elevator and sunk out the back of the apartment building. She quickly slipped the envelope into a nearby mail box.

"Don't worry there's still a ways to go before we reach the rendezvous point. Anything can happen from now till then." Kelly said as the team quickly moved through the city streets.

"We have a problem team. Three of these so called Jedi are in the area." Linda informed.

"Alright team keep to the shadows we don't need anyone finding us." The Chief ordered as they stealthily snuck into an adjacent alleyway and waited for them to pass. Weapons ready to be drawn, from the black bags their equipment was hidden in, should anything happen. Two human males and what looked to be a red humanoid female in robes passed them by; unaware of team's the presence just a few yards away.

"Looks like we're clear to move on" Fred said scanning for any more unexpected presences.

"Good but we're sticking to the alleys I don't want any more surprises on this mission." The Chief said as they swiftly traversed the maze that was Coruscant's lesser known pathways.

* * *

It had been quite a while since the team left the apartment when the planet sized city was finally learning of assassination of the Supreme Chancellor. Holograms and monitors everywhere displayed the same "EMERGENCY NEWS REPORT" message as the citizens patiently awaited the broadcast. They didn't has to wait long as Vice Chairman Mas Amedde appeared in front of a podium a look of worry and concern shown in his features.

"Citizens of the Republic it is with a heavy heart that I report to you that at 4 o'clock this afternoon our great leader was assassinated by an unknown assailant. Currently the government is preparing to begin an emergency hearing to decide the Republic's next course of action. Presently, by the power vested in my as the Vice Chairman, I call the planet of Coruscant to an institute a temporary curfew starting tonight at 8 o'clock. All non-essential personal are to be indoors until tomorrow morning around 7 o'clock."

With that the broadcast ended allowing for the usual news anchors to takeover and begin to debate what would happen now without their resolute leader. Most can to the conclusion that the Separatists has finally succeed in one of their plots to take out the head of the Republican government. While others thought this a result of discontent citizens from some of the war torn planet looking for revenge.

Cortana could only sinker at their remarks clearly they had yet to see some of her handy work.

* * *

Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck stood in front of his ship wearing a large brown trench coat his M6C/SOCOM strapped to his thigh should anyone start asking too many questions. The spaceport was as busy as it always was around this time of day as maintenance crews, customs agents, and passengers milled about forcing the Sergeant to be as alert as he had been back in Mombasa. Turning around he walked up the ramp into the Aurore-class freighter ONI recently acquired seeking an update on the mission's progress.

It had come into ONI's possession when some humanoid felines or Zygerrian slavers as they called themselves, accidentally stumbled upon the UNSC's secret intergalactic outpost. They had tried and quite miserably failed to impose their philosophy of "Slavery is the natural order of things. The weak deserve nothing more than to kneel before the strong, bound to our service" when a nearby patrol had opened fire on the intruders after hearing the slavers' plans. Only one survived the brief engagement and later interrogated before being thrown in the brig with a life sentence or until they needed him.

"Hey Dutch, you and Romeo go keep an eye on things out side will you." Buck said as he entered the ship's cargo hold headed towards the communications room.

"Understood Sergeant" Romeo replied before grabbing his M7S submachine gun from on top of a pile crates they were supposedly transporting. The two started to walk down the ramp when they heard their Sergeant over the radio.

"If anyone gets nosy shoot'em" he said not willing to fail the mission just because some annoying bureaucrat didn't get his palms greased when they landed this afternoon. A response not necessary as they all understood the importance of their mission.

* * *

Not long after a woman in UNSC civilian clothes and a group of four Spartans swiftly slipped through the hurried crowds none the wise. They approached the craft marked on their HUDs as the rendezvous point signaling the crew they were friendlies.

"Captain, Gunny, our guests have arrived and you're never going to believe who they are" Romeo said over the radio. A hint of admiration present in his voice usually not present during a mission such as this Buck noticed.

Heading back outside Buck ran into Captain Veronica Dare, his wife and commanding officer, just outside entrance to the cargo hold dressed in her usual ODST armor, her right hand resting atop the M6C/SOCOM she carried on her person and her helmet held in her other hand. It had been long time scene she originally took command of the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper squad designated as Alpha Nine. Thankfully everyone's resentment towards her had simmered down and refocused to their recent missions specifically this one. Why they were chosen to play deliver boy was beyond her though she suspected it had something to do with her husband's love of old sci-fi shows.

"So any idea as to whom these people we're picking up are?" Buck asked unsure if he really wanted to know.

"All command gave me was a codename, location, and time. So your guess is about as good as mine." She said as they stepped into the cargo bay ready to meet their guests.

Seeing Rookie finish packing the ship's necessary supplies into one of the many storage racks lining the cargo bay's walls Sergeant Buck called over to him.

"Hey Rookie, go tell Mickey to prep the ship for takeoff I want to be off this rock as soon as our guests are on board." Buck ordered receiving only a nod of acknowledgment from the Lance Corporal before he headed off towards the bridge to relay the message. How he'd do so Buck wasn't sure since Rookie almost never spoke, they all just somehow understood him.

Finally exiting the ship Captain Dare and Sergeant Buck finally understood why Romeo sounded so impressed over the radio. In front of them stood the venerable Blue Team, famous throughout the UNSC for turning the tide in the genocidal war that threatened to kill everyone in their home galaxy. Quickly and professionally the young woman who accompanied the Spartans stepped forward it an attempt to move things along again.

"Codename: BLUE LADY and accompanying Spartan Blue Team is all present and accounted for Captain." Cortana said outstretched her hand for the standard greeting most humans used. Finally snapping out of her shock Captain Dare shock her hand and introduced her team.

"This is Gunnery Sergeant Buck the two on over watch are Dutch and Romeo the rest who are already on board are Mickey, Rookie, and Vergil." Veronica said indicating each person present before showing the team on board.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" Cortana asked looking at Buck curiosity in her tone of voice.

"Space Cowboy" Sergeant Buck replied somewhat ticked at her apparent lack of knowledge concerning such matters as blending in for a so called spy. While the Captain chuckled off to the side are her husband's apparent annoyance. Vergil, the Huragok who defected to their side during the war, merely shrugged confused by the laughter not understanding the joke before continuing to fix the old power converters.

"Mickey fire up the engines everyone is on board and we are ready to head out" Buck commanded.

"Got it Sir" Mickey said. The ship vibrating in response to the engines starting then a slight rumble as they took off from the landing pad and rocketed into space.

* * *

NOTES

For Cortana's attire look up "Halo Concept Art: Reach Civilians and UNSC Marines"

There's 0.2 millisecond flight time for the bullet in previous chapter. I did the math neglecting air resistance (d = v1*t + ½*a*t^2). This is tough for even a Spartan to dodge so I doubt Palpatine could have using the force or not.

Next chapter may take a while to finish. I didn't think I would get this many followers in such a short time meaning I have to work on the story's road map a bit and do a better job planning it out. So thanks for the encouragement everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How are you doing Anakin are you feeling any better now?" Obi-wan asked knocking on the door to Anakin's room.

"It has been a week since you locked yourself in here and we have not seen nor heard much from you since. I realize that this must come as a shock to you Anakin you were quite close to the Chancellor, however, it is important as a Jedi that you not dwell on such things as attachment it will only lead you to the dark side." He continued.

"…I just need some more time master." Anakin finally replied a subtle hint of uncertainty and doubt present in his tone.

"That is quite all right Anakin take as much time as you need. I've left some food outside your door should you get hungry just leave the empty tray outside once you've finished." Obi-wan said

"Thank you master" Anakin replied before Obi-wan finally left.

* * *

"Why is this taking so long?" Obi Wan thought as the lift continued its journey to the top floor of the Jedi Temple. He was to meet with the other Masters of the Jedi Council to discuss the recent events that transpired at the foot of the Senate Building and an apartment not far from there. However, he could only focus on his former padawan and it was starting to show in his uncharacteristic impatience. Sighing, to himself he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"If Anakin saw me now he'd probably throughout some snide remark like 'Master I thought I was supposed to be the emotional one.'" The lift he road in finally reached is intended destination forcing the thought to pass as quickly as a came when the doors quickly slid open. Swiftly stepping out into the foyer he noticed Ahsoka standing near the entrance the Council chambers as she prepared to enter.

"I see that the Council has asked you to be present as well Ahsoka." Obi Wan said placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump at the unexpected presence.

"Oh, Master I didn't realized you were there." Ahsoka said while attempting to regain her composure.

"It's alright I never meant to startle you just get your attention is all. Although judging by your reaction I must ask if everything is alright."

"Yes Master."

"Is that so? That's not what the force is telling me right now Ahsoka. In fact I'd say you're quite worried about something."

"Well Master ever since the Chancellor's death I've been afraid, afraid of what this means for the Republic and us as Jedi. If a Sith Master was able to become the Chancellor of the Republic then what does that say about the validly and integrity of our government. Maybe what the Separatists say about the overabundance of corruption and injustice is true and this war is only making it rise to the surface for everyone to see. What of ourselves? The Jedi were once known as the protectors of peace in the galaxy nowadays all I see are hardened combat veterans. It's forcing me to doubt what being a Jedi stands for and I don't like it."

"You're not wrong Ahsoka. Recently I too have been having these very same doubts but maybe that is exactly what we needed. A shock to the system of sorts one to reassess our priorities that only an outside observer could have accomplished."

"What exactly do you mean by that Master?"

"I've a theory about what happen that night and I don't think the Council is prepared for what I'm about to say."

"Really but that's usually Anakin's job. We must be in some real trouble if you're doing the shocking Obi Wan."

* * *

"Master Kenobi and Padawan Tano, do you why we have call you here today?" Jedi Master Mace Windu asked of the two standing before himself and the rest of the Jedi Council. This would be an important meeting Mace reckoned as they would be going over the details of the information found within the apartment where the assassin took the killing shot. How someone could successfully hit a target with a projectile from that distance let twice was baffling even for the Jedi Master. But that wasn't important at the moment.

"Yes Master Windu we are here to discuss what we have uncovered concerning the Chancellor's dark secret." Obi Wan replied.

"Found something, you have Obi Wan?" Jedi Grand Master Yoda questioned.

"Yes Masters, during the last week I've run down as many leads as possible in hopes of locating some of the sources stated within the file. Unfortunately most of the information had been deleted by the Chancellor's own orders and almost all persons involved in such cases were killed in suspicious accidents. However, I was able to locate one surviving source by the name of Keets Freely who was an investigative journalist working for The Coruscant Holo Net before resigning after his editor refused to publish his article connecting Chancellor Palpatine to the InterGalactic Banking Clan's shell companies using taxpayer's money."

"Interestingly enough when I asked him about the article he mentioned that I was the 'second' person to ask about the article. When I pressed for more information on this person he stated it was a young human woman with blue hair accompanied by large green droid. His description matches the one given by the apartment's receptionist."

"So you believe these two are connected show how?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"I can only postulate that these two were involved if not the perpetrators in the killing."

"And you, Padawan Tano, what have you discovered?" Yoda questioned the fledgling Jedi.

"Yes Masters, with assistance from Master Tera Sinube we've looked into Palpatine's comlink records which contained a large number of contacts within CIS such as Count Dooku, Nute Gunray, General Grievous, and Wat Tambor just to name a few. He also contacted Cad Bane on numerous occasions and was specifically responsible for hiring him to steal the holocron and the subsequent kidnapping force sensitive infants. Digging deeper into the records we found that Palpatine is responsible for hiring Jango Fett to be the genetic template of the Clone Troopers. We've also found that much of the Chancellor's communication to the Separatists correlates the death of many high profile figures specifically Mina Bonteri when she tried to begin peace talks and King Katuunko of Toydaria."

"Troubling it is that one was powerful in the dark side could manipulate us so well." Yoda stated.

"Quite so, however, how is it that we were unable to notice this?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Too close to the dark side become we have. Clouded the force was." Yoda said.

"So what happens now?" Ahsoka asked shifting her stance from one side to the other.

"Find the perpetrators we must and all will be revealed." Yoda told the Council.

"Concerning that Masters I have a theory about what we are dealing with." Obi Wan said speaking up to the others in the chamber.

"Is that so Master Kenobi? Do tell us." Plo Koon asked.

"I believe that we are dealing with some kind of outsiders from a planet or group of planets in the Outer Rim or beyond. Most likely someone not related to the Separatists since Count Dooku most likely would not try and kill his master. Also much of the information gathered before Palpatine was killed could not have been gathered if they hadn't noticed something was wrong looking in."

"Hum…look into this matter you shall Obi Wan and hopefully we'll get to the bottom of this mystery before it's too late. Padawan Tona you will accompany Master Kenobi in his mission seeing as Skywalker is indisposed for the time being." Mace ordered of the two Jedi standing before him.

* * *

The streets of Coruscant were as crowded as always even the constant threat of invasion by the Separatists would not stop the beast known as commerce. If anything the war had turned the once docile creature into the uncontrollable monster it was now. What was once concerned with the making the latest and greatest speeders, garments, and snacks was now focused on weapons, starships, and things that go boom.

For Dexter Jettster this translated in more business for his small diner in in CoCo Town known colloquially as Dex's Diner so it was no surprise to him when two Jedi walk into his place of business. On the outside most people would assume the place to be just another greasy diner no different from the other tens of thousands on this planet alone. What made this diner special was Dex's uncanny knack of hearing things he probably shouldn't which was why his old friend Obi Wan Kenobi and a young Togruta girl took a seat in one of the empty booth near the wall.

A minute or so later FLO the single wheeled service droid Dexter employed as a waitress rolled up to the table a tray of drinks for another table in one of her hands ready to take the two Jedi's orders.

"What'll it be honey?" She asked.

"We'll have the sliders and tell Dexter an old friend is here to see him." Obi Wan replied to the energetic droid before she left to put in their order. Not long after Dexter lumbered out of the kitchen and over to the table Obi Wan sat at taking a seat on the bench across from the two Jedi.

"Obi Wan how long has it been since we last met."

"Longer than I'd like to admit my old friend."

"So what brings you and your young companion to my humble place of business?"

"My partner is Padawan Ahsoka Tano and we are here to see what you know about this." Obi Wan said placing the projectile Anakin had dislodged from the crime scene on the table.

"Well now this is an interesting find where exactly did you find this?"

"It was pulled out of ground when the Chancellor was assassinated. We have concluded that two of these were responsible for his death judging by the two cavities on the corpse. However, the distance from which the slugs originate are way outside the range of any know slug thrower."

"Ah … well you're in luck I've come across something similar a few years ago while prospecting in the Outer Rim." Dexter said examining the implement of death like jeweler examining a new diamond.

"Wait so you know where this comes from?" Ahsoka asked finally speaking up.

"Not exactly it was a group of bounty hunters tasked with keeping people as far away from some weird archaeological dig site. I happened across it on accident when they surprised me by firing off a couple of warning shots tell me to 'get the hell away' in a heavily accented Galactic Basic. What really set the alarms in my head off was how they were kitted out when I finally turned around to see who almost killed me. They all wore a similar type of armor kind of like a Mandalorians just more bulky and lacking the jet packs. It was their weapons, however, that had me most on edge for unlike most bounty hunters this group carried only slug throwers."

"So you think the bounty hunters you ran into are responsible the Chancellor's death." Ahsoka said taking the slug back from Besalisk cook.

"Responsible no but related yes. The group I met were all well trained warriors skilled enough to take on a Jedi or two one their own but none of them had the skill to pull off a kill shot from that distance let alone two. If anything they are most likely related belonging to the same clan or culture. Unfortunately that's all I know."

"Thank you Dex the information was much needed we'll be on our way once we finish our lunch." Obi Wan said thanking his old pal.

"It's no problem at all and was good to meet another Jedi." Dexter said while get up from the table and heading back to the kitchen to continue working.

"Bounty hunters huh so does that mean we're heading to Mos Eisley Obi Wan?" Ahsoka ask just as FLO served them their food.

"It certainly seems that way Ahsoka."

* * *

For Anakin learning that the man he thought of as one of his closest friends was none other than the Sith Lord responsible for war he and the rest of the galaxy were involved in was too much to bear. So he chose to do what every Jedi did when confronted with a difficult situation, he meditated. There he sat voluntarily confining himself to his quarters looking for an answer to his many questions. Unfortunately for him the force had become a raging hurricane of confusion displaying an uncountable number of possibilities but no single path of which to follow.

The images flashed in his mind as he sat atop the cushioned pedestal once showing a black mask filled with only hatred and anguish all pointing to the dark side of the force. He felt it absorbed it then let it go as quickly as it came recognizing it as only a possibility as the light side revealed itself once more. This time he saw children a boy and a girl no older than a toddler happily laughing in there faceless mother's arms. It was joy and love, the two emotions he could experience while only with his secret wife Padme. The final image was of a strange avian creature whose talons clutched a planet and strange lettering written across it. The feelings it radiated were neither completely light nor completely dark but a strange melding of the two as if there was a balance in the force.

It all ended abruptly when he comlink beeped ending his deep connection with the force. Unsure of who was contacting him he answered as quickly as possible.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Anakin I need to speak to you as soon as possible we have a major problem and I have no idea how to handle this." It was Padme he realized but the tone of her voice was so unaccustomed to him that he was unsure of how to respond.

"What's wrong Padme has something happened to you? Were you attacked are you alright?" He questioned the worry now evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Ani but I received a package in the mail today with pictures lots of pictures of us. I don't know how they found out but they did. Just head over here we need to discuss what to do now."

"Alright I'm on my way over." Anakin said ending the conversation before heading to hanger were the speeders were stored.

* * *

He arrived at their shared home in record time like the cause of a few red lights run and a number of traffic violations that he was busy to seriously worry about at the moment. Stepping off the speeder and onto the patio he quickly ran over to his distraught wife sitting on the couch the supposed incriminating pictures scattered about on the coffee table. Noticing that her husband had finally arrived she stood up and embraced him in a long hug his comforting warmth seeping into the weary woman. Let go Anakin moved to the table for a better look at the pictures and was shocked to find numerous photos of the two of them in compromising positions in the comfort of their own home.

"How could someone have gotten these?" She asked of him.

"I don't know but were going to find out."

Sifting through the unorganized pile of pictures Anakin noticed an unopened letter buried within the mess now present in the living room. Slowly and cautiously he opened it worried it might be a trap. Thankfully it wasn't instead in it contained a message addressed to both him and Padme. The message read:

Dear Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala,

While your secret must have been difficult to conceal from even your closest friends they are nearly impossible to be kept as so. As such we are giving you the opportunity to discuss our terms for your secret to remain as such. Should you come to an understanding meet us where it all began on Tatooine.

Sincerely, the Blue Lady

Finishing the letter he looked to wife before he asked his next question.

"What do we do? Should we go or should we not?"

"What choice do we have? It's either being found out or be blackmailed at least by going we may find a clue as to who these people are."

"Alright I'll ready the Twilight for departure." Anakin said as he left to return to the Jedi Temple so as to prep his freighter for the long journey ahead of them.


End file.
